These studies are designed to investigate whether relative dietary potassium deficiency (potassium intake 30 meq/day) exaggerates blood pressure response to dietary NaCl loading (NaCl intake from 10 to 250 mmol/day), and to determine whether any such potentiating effect differs in blacks and whites.